


Fun And Games

by BradyGirl_12



Category: due South
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, Master/Slave, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, S&M, Slash, Slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-10
Updated: 1999-09-10
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Don't blame me!  I can't help it when these plot bunnies strike!





	Fun And Games

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
>  **Rating: NC-17**
> 
> **Pairing: Improbable? Maybe. What do _you_ think?**
> 
> **Warnings: Non-consensual sex of the M/M variety. A little BDSM.**
> 
> **Forgiveth me, this plot bunny cameth to me in a flash of, um, twisted light?**
> 
> I live for feedback!
> 
>  **(c) September 5, 1999**

*The dark-haired man grunted, holding the hips of the man beneath him. His fingers pressed into pale flesh, leaving bruises as he pumped his cock in and out of the firm ass. The man beneath him gasped and clawed at the sheets, his wrists restrained by leather cuffs. 

"Mmm, I knew you'd love it, Mountie. Your tight-assed act never fooled me." 

"Please," gasped the Mountie. "Stop this!" 

"No way, my virginal Canadian." The dark man grinned ferally. "You feel too good." 

"You can't...get away...with this!" 

"Oh, yes, I can." He leaned down and bit the Mountie's shoulder, marking him as property. "I watched you when you and the one I love came to see me. You think I don't know your ways? You look so prim and proper, dressed in that red serge, and you've fooled my beloved, but it can't last forever." The dark man hissed in the Mountie's ear, _"I know what you really want."_

"No, you don't," the Mountie said between gritted teeth. 

"Oh, but I do. You see," the dark man grunted as he slid in and out, "I'm a student of human nature. I know you think you can waltz right in and take my beloved, but guess again, sweetcheeks!" He tossed his head. "You're such a fool. Wanting to be a Mountie since you were a kid. Your fellow RCMP officers will never accept you. You're a throwback, a paragon that makes them uncomfortable. They'll always mock you. Shun you. Doing right won't get you anywhere. Join me and our beloved! That slender body, those gorgeous eyes...!" 

The dark man ran his hand lovingly over the broad shoulder, his eyes flicking around the cabin. The Mountie had done a good job of rebuilding it. He was also a spectacular piece of ass. Pity he seemed to have this thing for that beast of his. Talking to him like he was a real person! The dark man shook his head. 

He smiled at the discarded red longjohns. How much fun it had been to surprise the sleeping Canadian and rip the longjohns right off him! 

"My men will keep any snoopynoses away from here. You and I will have our fun. You know, Mountie, it's a heck of a lot more fun to be on my side of the tracks." 

"Never," said the Mountie as he shook his head. "And you'll never have...!" 

The dark man grabbed a fistful of dark hair and pulled the Mountie's head back. The other man cried out. 

"Oh, I don't know about that. You can wear your flannels and pal around with the local tribes and dance 'til the tiki torches go out, but _I_ will win in the end. I've seen it all, believe me, and I've invented a few things myself. And now, time for some more fun." The dark man reached down to pick up his favorite toy. He leaned down and whispered into the Mountie's ear, "After all, why do you think my name is Whiplash, Dudley dear?"* 


End file.
